


Dream for You

by minseungchan



Series: Who are You [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cupid - Freeform, Drama, Grim Reapers, M/M, Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseungchan/pseuds/minseungchan
Summary: With a modern cupid, Cho Seungyoun, people can find their other half. But instead of an arrow, he uses his music to connect the destined couple so he applied as a singer at X! café to make his work easier and to be sure that the two would meet each other. The downside of this ability, he can’t let Wooseok, his love, know his feelings and more importantly, hear any of his songs. If he does, he’ll disappear.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: Who are You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577548
Kudos: 15





	Dream for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for all the grammatical/typographical errors in advanced.

**Day 1**

The five of us, Seungwoo hyung, Yohan, Hangyul, and Wooseok are all in the rooftop right now. As usual, Woo hyung and Yohan are having their babe time while Hangyul was influenced by Wooseok in playing games. As much as I would like to play with them, I can’t. I still have to write a song for this certain JunSang couple.

It took me at most 45 minutes to finish the lyrics and the melody. For years of composing songs for couples, it became easier for me.

“At last, I’m done!” I said and prepared my things. I still have to give them a flyer to come to the café for them to hear my song. This cupid thing really requires a lot of hard work! Why can’t that grim reaper just give me an arrow instead? Ugh!

“Hyung, can we hear it? You’ve been writing songs for months and we haven’t listened to any of it,” Wooseok said while playing a game. Can’t this man do anything instead of playing? Lol I still love him anyway.

“As much as I really want you to hear it, you can’t. I still have something to do, bye!”

I left the rooftop as soon as I could before the other three would also ask me to hear my song. As soon as I climbed down the stairs, I searched for Cha Junho and Lee Eunsang’s locker and inserted the flyer.

“What are you doing?” I jumped out of shock when I heard Wooseok.

“Ya! Why are you following me?” how can he be this fast? He’s just playing before I left!

“Nothing. I just inserted a flyer.”

“Flyer for what? How can you invite others without inviting us? You’re unfair, hyung. Do you even know those two?” he crossed his arms and pouted. He’s so cute, damn it! If only my ability would work on us, I could kiss you right now! Damn, what am I thinking?

“No, I don’t know them. I didn’t gave you a flyer because the owner of the café wants them to come later. Maybe there’ll be a surprise or something,” Phew! That is a great excuse, Seungyoun.

We were walking side by side right now. I forgot that he has a class in 5 minutes.

“Oh okay. Too bad your gigs are always on the time of my major class and if not, your gig is cancelled. I’m dying to hear your songs you now,” Wooseok ranted. He didn’t know how much I wanted him to hear my songs also.

“I’ll go to class now. See you later, hyung!” he said and ran towards his room.

**Day 2**

“Hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?” I was surprised to see Yohan with a concerned look. I just arrived at the rooftop and that’s what welcomed me.

It worried me to see him like this. After he woke up, we took extra care of him. But of course, the care we three gives him doesn’t compare to Seungwoo hyung’s. “What is it about? Do you have problems with Woo hyung?”

“No. It’s not about us. It’s about you, hyung. I kinda saw a vision of you stopping in the middle of your performance just because Wooseok hyung suddenly appeared. A grim reaper suddenly appeared and took your soul. I don’t understand…is there something you’re not telling us?”

All of the energy within me suddenly left. My knees felt weak and I can’t think properly. This is what I’m scared of. Disappearing before confessing what I feel for him. I really want Wooseok to know my feelings but I also don’t want to disappear like that. “Yohan” is all that I managed to say.

“Hyung, I’m sorry to say that but I don’t want you to disappear…” Yohan said and he helped sit properly on a chair. “I don’t know when will it happen, hyung but I know that we can prevent it from happening; just like what I did before.”

“I can’t let you get hurt again,” Seungwoo hyung suddenly said. I didn’t notice that he’s here already.

“But I can’t let Seungyoun hyung disappear. I’m sure we can avoid it without anyone getting hurt,” Yohan calmly explained.

“But it’s a grim reaper we’re talking about! What can us, humans, do to fight that?”

“I don’t know if I’m a human, hyung. I can see the future.”

“I’m a cupid…” I carelessly blurted out. What? Did I just told them my secret?

“WHAT?!”

“I can’t believe it myself,” and I passed out.

**Day 3**

I woke up at an unfamiliar room. I looked around and the majority of white furniture told me that I’m at the university clinic.

“I’m glad you’re awake! You’ve been sleeping for almost a day,” Wooseok said. I can see the fear and worry in his eyes.

“We’re very scared; I thought you’ll also sleep for months like Yohan!” Hangyul said and Seungwoo hyung glared at him.

“I just passed out, don’t worry haha,” I said and as I looked at Wooseok, I can see tears forming in his eyes. Don’t cry Seokie… it hurts.

“Hangyul, can you leave with Woosoek? I just need to talk to Yohan and Seungyoun about something.” Seungwoo suddenly requested.

Wooseok is about to protest but Hangyul might also felt the seriousness of Seungwoo hyung so he dragged Wooseok out.

No one’s talking even if the two left few minutes ago. I know they are waiting for me to start the talking since I’m the one who needs to explain something but I don’t know where I’ll start. Do I start when did I discovered that I’m a cupid or do I skip that part and just tell them why I’ll disappear when Wooseok came to my gig? Nevermind, I’ll just let my mouth do the talking.

“I…”

“Youn, you don’t have to explain everything to us. Just tell us the important parts so we could understand and help you,” Seungwoo hyung said.

“No, I want to tell you everything.”

I sighed deeply before tell

“Before, my parents were always fighting so writing love songs became my hobby. It’s all about ideal love story on which I wanted my parents to have. Then one night, they were fighting. That was the worst because my father used his physical strength and my mom was badly punched. We brought her to the hospital but she’s already dead. That’s when the grim reaper appeared. I don’t know how I was able to see him but I begged him not to take her. As a consequence, he told me that he’ll use my music to pair people up. I don’t know the connection of grim reaper to cupid but he was able to make me a cupid. After that, my mom lived and they stopped fighting after…” I paused for a while.

“That’s when he said that he made that happen to avoid that fight again so as another consequence, I can make other people end up together but I can’t. I cannot confess to the one I love and he can’t hear my songs because I will disappear…” I fight my tears to keep it from falling.

“By chance, is Wooseok hyung the one you love?” Yohan asked and I weakly smiled, “Yes.”

**Day 4**

This is the first time in my life that I don’t want to go the café and sing later. Yohan said that he do not know when will that happen and it could happen later. I can’t reschedule the gig on the other days like what I’m doing before since it could also happen during that time. What can I do?

“What are you thinking, hyung?” I got shocked at Wooseok who popped out of nowhere.

“Nothing,” I said.

“Really? Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

“Yes,” I simply said.

“Are you mad at me?” I stopped and looked at him. He looks like he’s about to cry.

“No. What made you think that way? I’ll never be mad at you,” I chuckled and I pat his head. I want to hug him right now but if I do, I might say that I like him and I’ll disappear. I don’t want my life to end just like that and I don’t want to confess like that.

“Okay, if you say so, hyung. When would you let me listen to your songs? I’m dying to hear those you know”

“Same here, Seokie. I’m dying to let you hear those but not now,” I smiled at him.

“Anyway, you’ll perform later, right? I think I could drop by.” Shit! Am I going to disappear later?

“Actually…”

“Don’t tell me it’s cancelled again?”

“No, it’s not. It’s just that…”

“I’m late for class. Bye!” and he ran towards his department.

What do I do? I headed straight to the rooftop and Hangyul is the only one there. Ugh! Where is Seunghan when you need them?

“Hey, Gyul. Do you know where Seunghan is?” he looks confused.

“Who is Seunghan?” ah that’s why. Lol why did I use Seunghan?

“I mean Seungwoo hyung and Yohan. They’re inseparable so I made them one,” I said and he laughed.

“I like Seunghan. You really are a composer, hyung. Anyway I have a class in 15 minutes. I’ll leave now, bye!” he said and left.

Now that I’m all alone here, I could shout all my frustrations but before I could even open my mouth, a guy wearing all black has appeared before me.

“What are you doing here? I did not confess or let him hear any of my songs so I am not going to disappear…” yet. I want to add it but I am hoping for a miracle. A miracle to let me be with Wooseok.

“I just want to check. It seems like you have a lot on your mind,” he said. From grim reaper to cupid, did he became a mind reader now? I can’t believe this element!

“Of course. I’ve been keeping my feelings for years just to be by his side then one day I’ll know how I’ll disappear without knowing when. Do you think I won’t be bothered by that?”

He just replied with a poker face then vanished into thin air. This grim reaper doesn’t have a heart!

**Day 5**

Everything went pretty normal last night. I sang a song for the cute guys, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo, and no Wooseok showed up. Our boss just talked to me about how he noticed that I am looking at the door every single time it opens.

“Hyung, I dreamed of something about you again,” Yohan said. Can he let me sit down first before saying that to me?

“What is it about?” I asked pretending to be prepared by it when actually, I’m so anxious right now.

“Wooseok hyung and you are happily taking a stroll in a park together. You two were very happy until you both watched the sunset. It’s very romantic that Wooseok hyung can’t help it and maybe he thought that everything’s perfect so confessed his feelings for you,” he looked at me sadly and continued, “but you rejected him.”

“What? Does Wooseok likes me? No…That can’t be,” I’m really happy and sad about that. I was so happy that he loves me back but I rejected him when in fact I love him too!

“But it’s true, hyung…what are you going to do about it?”

“I can’t reject Wooseok. I can’t let that happen,” I firmly said.

“But you’ll disappear…” Seungwoo hyung said and I smiled sadly at him.

“Something came into my mind actually,” the two of them looked at each other, probably debating if they’ll listen to me or not but Yohan nodded and they both looked at me. That became a signal for me to say what’s in my mind.

“I’m thinking of quitting my job. If I can do my task before without it, I can do it again in a different mode though. I’m planning to make another Instagram account and I’ll block Wooseok. Maybe I’ll just do an IG live.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Youn. We just need to make sure that Wooseok doesn’t have any second or fan account,” Seungwoo hyung said and Yohan just nodded.

“As for the confession, I’ll think about it first.”

**Day 6**

This is the last day that I’ll be performing in the café and to be sure that it’s safe, Yohan and Seungwoo hyung will come with me in case Wooseok will suddenly come. But for now, as usual, I’m making a new song to sing later and maybe a special song for my last day in work.

_I don’t want to leave you hanging but I need to go_

_Can’t risk it all, can’t risk it all_

“Isn’t it too dramatic?” shocked at Wooseok, I hid my notebook from him and put it behind my back.

“You’re not letting us hear your song, can’t we even read the lyrics?” he asked while looking disappointed.

“It’s not that I don’t want. I just can’t,” I said with my eyes all over the place.

“Why?”

I did not prepare a reason for that! What do I answer? I can’t tell him anything and if I made an excuse close to the real reason, I might slip. Will he believe me if I said that the clients won’t like it? But I’m singing it in front of many people so that would be a lame reason…Come on, Seungyoun. Think!

“Don’t believe him, he’s just shy,” Yohan said. He entered with Seungwoo hyung holding hands. These two are my life saviors!

“Why would you be shy with your friends, hyung?”

“I just…uhm… I don’t want you to judge my song,” did my brain cells left me? What a reason!

“Ha! Maybe you look like you’re too in love in your songs. If that’s the case, I’ll really judge you lol. You don’t look like the type to fall in love too deep with your long hair and tattoos,” did he really bought my excuse?

“I’m really in love right now, you know,” WHAT DID I JUST SAID?

“What?!” Yohan and Seungwoo hyung shouted.

“With whom?” Wooseok asked calmly with a little…hope? Yeah, right. He also loves me.

“You don’t need to know…”

After I said that, Hangyul suddenly entered the room and what he said made my eyes wide open. My heart thumped hard as if I could hear my heartbeat.

“He’s in love with you, Wooseok hyung.”

“What are you saying, Gyul?” I asked him with a hint of warning. I don’t care if it’s obvious that I’m really nervous right now. I can feel grains of sweats forming. I also feel so cold like all of my blood left my body.

“Funny, Hangyul. Why would Youn hyung like me? There’s no reason for it!” Wooseok said. Seokie, you don’t know that there are millions of reasons to like you.

“Yeah…hehe why would I fall in love with him? He just knows how to be good in academics and play games,” I regretfully agreed to Wooseok.

I looked at Yohan and Seungwoo hyung and they gave me a look of sadness and fear. I just replied with a smile telling them that it’s okay. I know I’m okay for now, physically. No grim reaper will appear since I’m not the one who said that and I lowkey denied my feelings. But mentally and emotionally? I’m stressed and hurt. I really need to find a way not to reject him as soon as possible.

“You don’t need to say those. I just said that because I think it’s funny,” he said and winked at me. Does he know something? I feel like he knows something.

**Day 7**

I survived in quitting my job last night. Boss wanted me to stay but I explained that I need to focus on the university works. I’m also sad about that but my will not to disappear and to be with Wooseok is stronger.

Good thing it’s Sunday today. I don’t have to be wary of Wooseok taking a peek at what I’m doing. I’m currently making a new Instagram account to make IG lives. This should be an easier way to make them listen and connect. My plan is to block Wooseok’s account and to make this account private. I’ll just accept those people I should pair up.

After setting up my profile and blocking Wooseok, I texted Yohan and Seungwoo hyung about it. Few moments later, my phone beeped. I thought it’s a reply from any of them but it’s from Hangyul.

_From: Hangyul_

_Hyung, it’s hard right?_

What is he talking about?

_To: Hangyul_

_What are you talking about?_

It’ didn’t take too long before he replied.

_From: Hangyul_

_Keeping secrets from your friends. Hyung, Wooseok and I are your friends too._

Oh. He’s right. I think I need to do some explaining to him. I think he’ll understand well why I hid it from him. Typing is too tiresome so I called him and explained it to him.

**Day 8**

It’s Monday today and I’m going to see Wooseok again. From this day on, I’ve accepted my fate so I plan on making him feel the most special person every single day. It won’t be as showy like what Seunghan does but I’ll make sure he’ll feel my feelings. All of it. It’s what he deserves.

I looked at the clock and it showed me 6:30 AM. I’m up this early even though my first class is still at 1 PM because I’m going to the university with Wooseok. I texted him last night and told him that we’d go there together. I used a non-existent project as an excuse to come early.

I’m done preparing myself and I drive to Wooseok’s place.

“Hyung, you’re not late,” Wooseok said as he’s riding on the shotgun seat.

I stared at him while he’s putting his seatbelts on and I started driving again.

“Do you want coffee?”

“Sure. I feel like I’m going to sleep on prof BYJ’s class even though she’s terror.”

“Haha why? She’s a fun prof. She’s one of the best you know. Aside from that, she’s a great dancer.”

“I already know that but I’m always scared whenever I see her lol.”

We only talked about professor BYJ on the whole ride to the university. Even though it’s not a topic about us, it feels so good to hear his laugh.

“Thanks, hyung. Take care!”

I dropped him off his department’s building then parked my car. On normal days, I’ll go straight to the rooftop and write songs but now, I went to the cafeteria. This feels like the first time I went to a cafeteria around this hour. Only few students were here since most of them have classes.

On the displayed foods, I picked a slice of blueberry cheesecake, five mango graham donuts and three large chips. I bought all of these and went straight to the rooftop. I know that Seunghan and Gyul are still not there so I planned on arranging the tables and chairs and make it a surprise. Since they’ll all be here during lunch time, I also ordered five lunch meals.

After assembling the table prettily, Seunghan arrived.

“Wow, what are all of these?” Seungwoo hyung asked but Yohan answered him with “foods.” Yohan and I laughed at Seungwoo hyung’s expression but he also joined laughing. For all I know, he just laughed at because he finds Yohan’s laugh cute.

“No really, what are these for?” It was Yohan this time to ask. Unlike how Seungwoo hyung asked, Yohan’s more serious about it.

“Nothing. I just feel like celebrating because I quitted the job successfully,” I lied. I won’t tell them of my plan because I know they will not agree to it and will keep insisting on a finding a way when there is no way to avoid it.

Hangyul arrived and after a few minutes, Wooseok also arrived.

“It’s a celebration for my success on quitting the job in case you two would ask,” I said before the two could even ask.

**Day 9**

I’m going to pick up Wooseok again. This time, I already bought coffee for him and I’ve added a donut. I’m already driving when I heard a voice, “ _I know what you’re doing, Seungyoun. Stop it_.”

I stepped on the brakes hard and immediately. Who was that? The voice is loud and clear so it’s impossible to be from the outside. Is it grim reaper? No, the voice is too familiar to be him.

“ _Seungyoun, turn around. Don’t do this to yourself,”_ he said again. What was that? Who was that?

I ignored the voice and just thought that maybe I’m too paranoid. I arrived at Wooseok’s and he went out after a few seconds.

“Wow hyung, are these fore me?” he asked while eyeing the coffee and donut.

I smiled at him and said yes. He then took it and started eating and drinking.

While driving, I keep on stealing glances from him and ignoring the voice who keeps on saying, “ _Don’t hurt yourself, Seungyoun.”_

**Day 10**

Yesterday, the voice keeps talking all day. I tried asking the other three if they can also hear the voice when it spoke when we’re talking yesterday but they said that they don’t hear any. But I’ve managed to ignore it since he’s just saying either not to hurt myself or to stop doing what I’m doing.

Like the past two days, I fetched Wooseok and we’re going to the university together.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Aren’t you asking me right now?” I teased him.

“Ugh! No really, I want to ask you something.”

“Ask anything,” I said while looking straight at the road. I’m nervous about what he’s going to aske mo, though. He sounds too serious.

“Uhm… I’m just wondering. Why did you suddenly ask to go to the univ together?”

I chuckled, “I just want to. Why? Don’t you want it? Are you uncomfortable with me?”

“No. In fact, I like it. I get to save money for transpo haha,” he said and we just laughed.

We are laughing until we reached their department.

“Thanks again for the ride, hyung,” he waved goodbye and walked towards his room.

I’m on the way to the parking when I saw Wooseok on the side mirror following the car so I quickly parked the car then got off it.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have a class?”

“Our prof cancelled the class. I got nothing to do for two hours,” he said.

“Why didn’t you go straight to the rooftop? That’s where I’ll go, you know,” I said. We are now walking towards the rooftop when he stopped and said, “hyung, do you want to go to the park?”

**Day 11**

Even though I’m so scared, I still agreed to him about going to the park. I thought something would’ve happen but everything went fine yesterday. We just ate some corndogs and drank some coffee then we headed back to the university.

Now, my class is earlier than his but he insisted that he’ll still go with me.

“Can I drive?” he asked before riding the car.

I hesitated for a moment but I still trusted him and passed him the car keys. It feels weird to be a passenger of my own car.

_“Seungyoun, why won’t you listen?”_

I got startled at the voice. If I endured to ignore it yesterday because it’s just repeating sentences, it’s different this time. Wooseok noticed that and he asked me what is wrong.

“Nothing, I just remembered something,” I said then smiled.

I focused on the road and ignored the voice again even though it really bothers me this time as it’s saying different things this time.

We arrived at the university quietly and he dropped me off at our department.

“I’ll park it on your usual spot,” he said. I said okay and waved at him.

On the way to class, I was preoccupied with the voice.

_“Seungoyun, your days are now limited.”_

_“Seungyoun, you’re much better than that. Don’t waste your life.”_

_“Why are you so stubborn?”_

_“Seungyoun, this is my last warning.”_

I stopped for a moment.

_“Seungyoun, you won’t hear from me from now on. I love you so much that I need to say this to you. One of us needs to disappear. If you disappeared, I’ll stay and if I don’t you’ll still be alive. But the only way for you to survive is to stop yourself from confessing and don’t ever let him hear your song.”_

Who is he? I don’t want anyone to disappear because of me so this is the first time I tried to reply to the voice.

“What do you mean by everything you’re saying? It’s all nonsense!”

I received silence in return. Did he really disappeared like that?

I tried talking to him again but still, I got no response.

**Day 12**

It’s Friday today! I’m so happy that we don’t have Saturday classes tomorrow.

The five of us are in the rooftop right now doing our own things when Yohan invited us to a party later. The three of us agreed except for Seungwoo hyung who gave each of us death glares.

“No one’s partying tonight,” he firmly said and Yohan was the first to react. Of course, neither Hangyul, Wooseok nor I would dare to protest on hyung’s decision especially if he’s very decided about it.

“But hyung, this is the only chance that I get to attend a party. I’ve been in coma for months, remember?” There! Yohan used his comatose card lol.

“Fine,” he said and rolled his eyes. We all said “yes” and Yohan pulled Seungwoo hyung in a hug and said thanks.

Because of the party later, I wasn’t able to focus to class. I keep on thinking what to wear since Wooseok will be there so I need to catch his eyes so he’ll never have to look at others.

My class ended at 4:50 PM today, exactly 20 minutes after Wooseok’s dismissal time. I headed straight to the rooftop and Wooseok’s there.

“Hyung, do you want to go to the park again?” he asked me.

“We’ll be late preparing for the party if we go there right now,” I said.

“It’s okay. Let’s just hang out a little then go home.”

How can I say no to him? So the next thing we did, we went to the park. We were just walking, strolling and eating until he decided to sit on the big root of a tree.

“Hyung, let’s just sit here for a while, I think the sun’s setting soon.”

I was shocked. What? Did he just say that the sun’s setting soon? How can I forget Yohan’s dream when he said that we’d go to the park? Dumb, Seungyoun!

“Can we just go home now? We might be late at the party…” I said as an excuse for him to get up already.

“It’s okay to be late. It’s not like we’re the party host or anything,” he said then looked at the sun.

I’m very nervous right now. I’m scared and happy at the same time.

“Hyung, you know, there’s a saying that if two lovers watched the sun set together, they can overcome anything,” huh? Never heard it before but I just agreed and wished that it’s true.

“That’s nice…”

“Which is why…hyung. I like you. A lot.”

Hey grim reaper, you’re a mind reader right? Can you just give me a few more hours?

“Since when?” I want to know before I leave.

“Since we were kids, hyung. You are always protecting me from those bullies. I also heard that you’re really great at writing songs that people could fall in love when they hear it,” he said the last part as soft as a whisper but I clearly heard it.

“Is that why you want to hear one of my songs?”

“Yes… I thought that if I heard your songs, then maybe we…could also be possible.”

That’s when my tears started falling. I also wish we could be possible but we can’t… I’m sorry Wooseok.

“Oh my gosh, hyung I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just kinda want to tell my feelings for you. I found this the right time to confess but I didn’t think I would be this uncomfortable for you,” Wooseok said worriedly while patting my back gently.

I tried my best to say what I want clearly.

“No, Wooseok. I should be the one being sorry…” okay. I’ll start now. I don’t care what will happen to me anymore.

He was about to say something when I pulled him into a hug. I can’t tell it face to face from him then disappear after.

“Let’s stay like this until I can say what I want to say. Wooseok, I like you too,” the moment I said my last sentence, I saw grim reaper appeared in front of me. It feels like he’s giving me the time to continue what I’m saying so I continued.

“I did all those things before because I like you. But now, I think this is the right time for you to hear my song. I wrote it for you,” I said. I’m ready to disappear in a snap so I cleared my throat quickly and started singing.

_Dream For You (English translation)_

_At first, I thought I was closing my eyes_

_I didn’t see a single light (No matter how much I try)_

_Little by little, light starts to gather around me_

_When there was only darkness, you light me up brightly_

After grim reaper made me a cupid, I tried so hard not to fall in love to anyone but you came into my life. We became good friends. When I’m down, you cheered me up the most. You always make me smile and you’re always sad when I’m sad. You know I hate that you’re sad the most so I always try my best to pretend to be happy so you will be happy. Eventually, being happy became natural for me. It’s all because of you Wooseok.

_That’s what you were I’ll sing for you from not too far away_

_Even if this dream-like moment gets cloudy, I’ll sing for you forever I’ll always be with you oh_

_All the hard times are forgotten I’ll sing even if it’s just the two of us_

_I will sing for you forever and dream for you_

_Oh dream for you_

_Oh dream for you_

Wooseok, I mean every single line from this song. Even if I disappear, I’ll always be with you.

_What seems like a thorny path in my future_

_The flowers fluttered and gave me a flowery path_

_I didnt think anyone would walk on it_

_Now the path is full of people_

I know that this is hard for the both of us. We like each other but we cannot be together. But I want you to know that it’s you who made my last days pretty and memorable. The thorny path became flowery because of you. I managed to endure it all because of you.

_One by one, the lights gather_

_When all the lights come together_

_They spread out like a feast of beautiful colours_

_Our future too will spread out_

_That’s what you were_

_It wasn’t that far away_

_When we miss each other, just listen to this song_

_Remember us now in sunshine or rain_

_Even if this memory gets cloudy it’s clear in my dreams_

_Because you’ll always be there_

_Even when time flows by, I won’t change_

_Even if this very happy moment ends_

_Nothing will change, I’ll sing forever I’ll always be with you oh_

_The day when we’ll meet again_

_I’ll wait for that moment_

_I’ll cherish it deep in my heart_

By the time I ended the song, I can’t feel my feet and legs anymore. It went up until all I could feel is my upper body from my arms still clinging onto him up to my head resting in his shoulders. I am disappearing quickly so before I could disappear completely, with his heart beating as fast I mine, I still managed to say,

“I love you, Wooseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
